


J is for Jokes

by Kateera



Series: A-Z Garcy Challenge [10]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Garcia Knows Dad Jokes, Panic, Pre-Relationship, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: Lucy and Garcia are hiding deep underground in a rudimentary panic room. Lucy wants Garcia to distract her before the panicking starts.





	J is for Jokes

**Author's Note:**

> A little sweet, a little angsty, a little corny... :P Enjoy!
> 
> Check me out on [tumblr](http://kateera.tumblr.com/) or [twitter<](https://twitter.com/kateera_)

_Trapped._   
_Can’t breathe._   
_Can’t move._   
_Stay quiet. Stay quiet._   
_Keep breathing._

“Lucy, I know this is hard but you need to try and stay calm.” Garcia slid a couple inches to the left to try and give her more room and she knew the metal bars were digging into his skin.

Overhead, the Rittenhouse agents they were hiding from searched through the abandoned estate. Lucy hated running from them, hated hiding, but it was just her and Garcia and he’d pushed her down into the hidden trapdoor before she could protest.

The air smelled of mold and dust and Lucy tried to keep her mind on the danger above and not on what could be down in this hidden room with them.

“Can you see them?” Lucy whispered, peeking around his shoulder to look up towards the house.

“No, I think we’re too far underground.” Garcia meant his words to be a comfort, Lucy was sure, but she stopped breathing at the thought of all that dirt and stone above her.

Grasping at his shoulder, Lucy whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut.

_The fear isn’t real. The fear isn’t real._

Garcia muttered something in a language Lucy didn’t know.

"Do you want me up the ladder?" He asked, moving away from her.

"No," she half whispered, covering her mouth as the sound escaped her. She hated feeling like this, like the world was closing in on her, but she would be even worse if left alone.

“Distract me.” Lucy would take anything over the fear clutching at her heart.

Shifting closer, Garcia put his arm around her shoulders and dropped his head so that his lips lined up with her ear.

Lucy froze with her muscles tense, unsure where this was going and wondering if this was the moment that Garcia would choose to confess his feelings. Sure, she’d been waiting for it, frozen in fear at making the first move and getting rejected, but now was not the time.

With his breath in her ear, Garcia whispered. “Knock, Knock.”

Lucy turned her head, looking at him in confusion. “What?”

“Knock, knock,” he said, enunciating each word.

“Um, who’s there?” She couldn't believe she was playing along.

“Hatch.” Garcia’s eyes were dancing and Lucy couldn’t help but play along.

“Hatch who?”

“Bless you.”

She muffled her giggle behind her hand and shook her head. “What are you doing?”

“Distracting you,” Garcia said with a small smile. “Did you hear about the restaurant on the moon?”

Moving just a little closer, she could feel the brush of his nose against her cheek. “No, what about it?”

“It’s got great food but no atmosphere.” Garcia poked her in the side as he grinned at her.

Focusing on his voice was helping, regardless of what he was saying. “Oh god, that is so lame. Where are you getting these?”

Her mind no longer focused on the walls pressing in or the lack of air. She stayed present and concentrated on Garcia's rich even voice and the warm weight of him next to her. 

Garcia chuckled, that low deep rumble that sent shivers through Lucy whenever she heard it, but then his smile faded as he turned his head and looked up through the trap door bars. “Iris got a book for her birthday, some kind of silly joke book. Anyway, for three weeks straight, it was the only book she wanted to read for bedtime.”

He gave a sad smile as he stared up into the darkness. “I guess after reading them so often, they sort of stuck.”

Lucy swallowed hard against the lump in her throat and the hurt in her heart for him was enough to chase away the remnants of her fear. Scooting over the last inch, she laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his middle, an awkward hug in the small space but she couldn't help herself; it felt like the right thing to do.

He tensed at the contact but didn’t draw away and Lucy soaked in the warmth and comfort that only Garcia Flynn could provide, hoping she provided at least a little bit of the same comfort.

“How many apples grow on a tree?” Lucy asked.

Flynn cocked his head and his mouth quirked up at the corner. “All of them.”

She scoffed and pushed him away and he grinned wide. Tilting his head up to look out the trapdoor, he leaned over to listen.

“Think they’re gone,” he whispered, getting to his feet and climbing up the small ladder to peek into the living room.

Lucy held her breath until he waved at her to climb up to him. When they were both at the top, Lucy getting a good view of Garcia’s ass from her position, he worked the door until it slid along the track and let them back out into the open room. Feeling the weight of being trapped lift off her, Lucy sighed and flashed Garcia a smile.

“What?” He asked, pulling out his gun and holding it down to his side.

“You like corny jokes,” she said with a laugh. “Good to know.”

“I’m hilarious,” he said before wiggling his eyebrows and biting his lip.

Lucy wondered how a man so full of grief and anger, could find a way let that go and be a complete goofball. She couldn’t bring herself to kiss him, not yet, but she stepped forward and gave him a hug.

“Thank you for distracting me,” she said and ignored the hitch in her voice as he pulled her closer and engulfed her in his arms.

“You’re welcome,” Garcia said and placed a soft kiss to the top of her head.

It wasn’t a declaration of intent or a wild romantic gesture, but as he moved away and smiled down at her, the twinkle in his eyes said enough to make her breath catch and her heart thump in double time.

Lucy waved him forward and smirked as she followed, once again enjoying her view.


End file.
